


Semi-hiatus

by Sauric



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauric/pseuds/Sauric





	Semi-hiatus

So....just as a heads up, I've missed a couple of weeks and will be missing a couple more. My mom's been in the hospital, and I work in a school. The end of the school year is upon us and free time is not really a thing right now. 

I apologize to those waiting for updates, but Summer is coming here, and there will be more time to relax and write. I also have a completely finished fic to copy and edit (a high school AU with jock!Dean and nerd/low-key jock!Cas) and plan to make my next project a Vampirates-inspired AU, featuring Sam and Dean in the roles of twins Grace and Connor Tempest.

I look forward to seeing you all again soon!


End file.
